Forbidden Love
by Clydelle Eucharistia
Summary: Held & Incomplete - She knew him, he never noticed. He disappeared, she didn't care. She wanted to help, he never wanted one. He fell for her, and so did she. Seto
1. The Meeting

clyde007: you do know that im obssesed with vampires...right? so I made a fic of them...heheh...seto/serenity.  
  
clyde: yeah...just read and review, aight?  
  
clyde007: I got the idea from mistressmoondemon since she also wrote one...but this is different  
  
clyde: it's kinda based from the vampire chronicles by anne rice  
  
Introduction: Many mysteries have been going on Domino City, and rumors are told about vampires, but everyone refused to believe it..  
  
##########The Meeting##########  
  
Domino City, every people that lived there was at peace. It was a very nice city and people are very friendly, it may be the perfect place in the entire country of Japan, but many mysterious thing still happens that people refuse to believe. Yes...actually, there have been many rumors going around that vampires had been sorrounding the whole city. But everyone refused to believe it. And one of them is Yugi and the gang. The battle city was over, and dueling has already passed down. It has already been 2 years. Though some people get tired of it, some kids still play it.  
  
"Hey Guys!" a young boy called waving his hands and signaling the group to come over at him. He was short with spiked Magenta hair with blonde bangs. Yugi, yes, the altacraz champion duelist. He was holding a newspaper in his hand. "Look! another incident happened!" he exclaimed as the others ran towards him wearing such curious faces.  
  
"What happened Yug'?" the blonde boy named Jounouchi asked, looking at his friend's face. Yugi scrolled the newspaper down and pointed at the small picture that was actually the main heading and topic of the paper. "Look! they caught a flying picture of a huge bird..." Shizuka gasped and tugged Jou's shirt. He smiled and held her hand. "Vampires doesn't exist sis', it's made up." he explained.  
  
Shizuka nodded solemnly, still trembling. She is a shy girl and also the sister of Jou. She had the feeling that Vampires really do exist, though she refused to tell that to someone. They might think that she went crazy or something, so she dare not tell anyone. But every time she looks at those articles, her heart pounded like a hundred horses running through the streets. 'Why am I feeling this kind of feeling.....' she kept on asking her self but she just clutched her shirt closer.  
  
"Yugi? Do you honestly believe this things?" Yami asked looking at his lighter half. He was wearing a serious face and he wanted to help him out. Yugi carefully nodded, but there was a hint of awareness and unstableness. Yami knew that Yugi wasn't telling the truth, he was confused, but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Yugi..we have to go, it's getting darker," Jou said looking at the sky. He tilted up his head and paced down her sister. He smiled at her and she returned his smile. She felt safe that her brother was there for her. but she still felt uneasy at this time. Jou walked out and she followed. Yugi sighed and took one last glance at the newspaper that was on his hand.  
  
"Onichan....do you believe those stuff on the articles?" Shizuka asked with a hint of worry in her soft angelic voice. Jou sighed in her sister's question. He smiled and bent down to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked deeply into her soft chocolate eyes. Jou shook his head, "Shiz, people write those articles just to scare away people like us. So don't believe them, okay?" he explained. Shizuka shook her head and looked down.  
  
"But Onichan!" she exclaimed looking at her brother desperately, "What about those stuff that happened. The mysterious death of people! The pcture on the article?! And mostly...the mysterious disappearance of the famous Seto Kaiba?" Shizuka looked at him, now, with more sign of desperation in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it, but she also wanted to. Jou seemed to get hit by the fact of the disappearance of Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yes, Dec.19, 2003, Seto Kaiba mysteriously vanished while being alone in his own corporation. He was left alone doing and minding his own work. He was making a new invention, but then until then, after that night, no body ever saw him again. He mysteriously vanished, and the guards said that they only heard a loud "thud!" and a scream of like a 100 people. The screams were like people burning and crying in pain, that's what they heard just when he disappeared.  
  
Truly it was a tremendous story of how the CEO vanished, but it was so impossible to just ignore. The fact that the investigators also saw blood drains and black feathers on the floor. Though the synops shows no cause of the disappearance. And soon after that mysterious event, many people had been dying mysteriously, and investigators always finds black feathers and blood drains as a clue. And that is where the rumors began to spread. The autopsy of the dead bodies found on the streets has shown no evidence that vampires exist, but one survivor saw to bite marks on the victim's neck.  
  
"Shiz...let's just go home okay?" Jou asked standing up and holding her sister's hand. "Don't be afraid, onichan is here to protect you from any harm, okay?" Shizuka flashed a fake smile as she started to frown again. 'Yeah..maybe onichan is right..it's just some silly rumors...' She thought, but as she looked back, she bit her lip and held tight, 'I hope...' she added.  
  
They finally reached home. Jou unlocked the door and turned on the lights on the living room as Shizuka tagged along her brother's back. She smiled and stretched her slender arms along with a yawn. "I'm gonna go to my room Onichan," she said in a soft tone. Jou smiled and raised his hand signaling an okay to her. She gave a small peck on her brother's cheek and came running upstairs. She took off her shoes and went in her room.  
  
Turning on the lights, she saw the window open. She stared at it for a while as a shiver crept through her. The wind was freezing cold so she went forward and closed it. She closed her eyes and shook the thought away. 'Nah..i just probably left it open...' She sighed and turned on the computer. Typing in the password, she logged on to IRC to chat. Shizuka smiled knowing that Tea was online. She sent her a message:  
  
Shiz: {Tea, you there?}  
  
Tea: {Shiz! What's up?!}  
  
Shiz: {Nothing much}  
  
Tea: {Ok}  
  
Shiz: {Listen...do you believe that rumors goin around?}  
  
Tea: {Shiz? Hahahah! That was just a silly old rumor!}  
  
Shiz: {Oh...Okay}  
  
Shizuka stopped typing, her face lowered in a kind of disappointing pace. Shek new that it was stupid to even ask Tea that. Tea ans the rest of the gang doesn't even believe those sill rumors. But probably Yugi has interest in them, but she never really brought that up when the gang is having fun and talking about different stuff. Shiuzka, honestly was intrigued by this.  
  
Suuddenly, someone began to send her a message, his screen name was : Alucard.  
  
Alucard: {You seem interested in us...}  
  
Shizuka's eyes widened at the sentence he typed. What did he meant by that? She gasped and bit her lip in shock. Her heart was beating faster every second she looks at the screen of her computer. 'Who is this?' she asked her self.  
  
Shiz: {What are you?}  
  
Alucard: {You'll soon find out...Shizuka...I promise...}  
  
And with that, the chatter named Alucard logged off, leaving the confused and terrified Shizuka behind. She burrowed her face in her own hands and breathed heavily. How could that guy have known her name and what did he meant by all that? It was too confusing and it was to terrifying to consider a joke. Who would've done that anyway in the first place. Closing her eyes, she felt cold wind against her soft face again. She quickly looked at the window, but strangely, it was closed. The air-con was not on and the fan was not either. A shiver ran down her spine again.  
  
"Who is this Alucard?...." she whispered in the slightest tone of all. She plopped on her bed and turned off the lights. Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed and chocked out a small sob. "Why do I feel so weird lately?..." she kept asking her self.  
  
"Alucard...Alucard..." she whispered, "What does that name mean?" She tightened the grip on the sheets and carefully slept in a deep sleep which she never expected to be so weird.....  
  
Dream: "I was running heavily in a dark forest in which I could barely see anything. I was panting and crying and I seemed so terrified, as if someone is after me. Yes, I felt it. then suddenly, a tall dark figure tackled me and pinned me on the ground. I struggled and struggled and tried to get out of the figure's grip but I seem to fail everytime I try to do it. The figure looked at me and I saw it smile. As I saw his big grin, I saw to white pearl fangs. I soon gasped in horror, I knew that it was a vampire! It smiled then all I remember is that a pain going trough my neck, and blood dripping down. It's fangs sunk into my neck and-  
  
End of dream  
  
Shizuka woke up in a cold sweat. Panting and breathing heavily, she clutched her chest and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She touched her cheeks and felt her tear, wondering, he looked at the time and it was only 1:00 am. She then gasped and remembered the name. "Alucard!" she exclaimed looking at the sheets, "Alucard, if you read it backwards..it's Dracula!" She chewed her bottom lip and tried to stand up, but to no avail.  
  
"No..this can't be..." she said, denying the fact that she had just met a so called vampire. He knew her name, and most of all, he knew what she was thinking, but what would he even want with a normal girl like her. "No...this is my imagination....that dream was to stupid to be true.." she whispered.  
  
######Shizuka's POV######  
  
I tried to fall back to sleep but I was afraid that the dream would actually come back to me. Then suddenly, my window burst out open and I was thrown out of my bed. The strong wind was as cold as ice and the weirdest thing was that rose petals andb lack feathers came coming inside of my room.  
  
'Oh no..what is this?'  
  
'Run! run' a voice inside my head told me  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Your in trouble! Run!'  
  
'But...no'  
  
'Just do what I say!'  
  
'No!'  
  
"Hello there little Shizuka...." a sadistic voice was heard at the back of me. I turned my head slowly and surely. I felt shivers ran down my spine to my collar bone. I was stuck in my place and I couldn't even move one single muscle. It was the same shadow that I saw in my dream, but this time..this isn't actually a dream, this time it was for real..and it might hurt me much more..  
  
"What's the matter?" the voice asked quite mockingly in a very distinctive way, "Are you scared little Shizuka?" I didn't answer it's question but I arched my back a little. I moved back and crawled down, trying to find an exit. But I didn't find any.  
  
"Who-Who are you?" I asked in a murmur that even I could barely understand what I said. But he seemed to hear what I just said. He gave me a devilish smirk, and just as I saw in my dream, he has to pearly white fangs..long sharp fangs. I wanted to deny all these things. I wanted to scream but it's like that I couldn't even open my mouth.  
  
"I promised you that you will soon find out....." it said while stepping through where the moonlight is, my eyes widened, it was non other than Seto Kaiba! I cannot believe it at first, it was actually him, and.....he is a vampire. "Yes, I am a vampire now!" he shouted looking at me. I saw it in his eyes, I saw guilt and depression.  
  
"And humans! Are disgusting creatures who is suppose to be punished!" he scolded angrily at me. I looked at him, I smiled at him.  
  
"Kaiba....your okay...." I said simply, "Your not dead.." I felt happy that he was okay and that he was still alive. He smirked at me and cupped my chin. I shivered in his coldness of his touch.  
  
"Still think im not dead?" he asked quite mockingly, my face saddened and he looked up. "I will plan revenge...and I will use you!"  
  
"Kaiba...what are you plani-.." I choked at my own words. I ddidn't finish my words because I felt sharp fangs sink beneath my neck. I cried in pain but he didn't stop, Kaiba was showing no mercy, and after all of that, I blacked out...  
  
######Enbd of Chapter1######  
  
clyde007: should I continue or should I deleted it:?  
  
clyde: it's up to you  
  
clyde007: it's short, but I'll make second chapter longer. 


	2. Unexpected News

clyde007: okay, so this is my second chappie.  
  
clyde: stop stalking more work here!  
  
clyde007: okay..okay.,..  
  
########Unexpected News########  
  
###Shizuka's POV###  
  
I slowly opened my eyes into a new aura. I didn't move, just twitched my eyes. I looked around and saw everything covered in blood red. Their not really blood, but when it comes to the carpet, curtains, walls, and satin sheets of the bed. It was all bloody red. This wasn't my room for sure, I could tell, but I was terrified. I can't remember anything at all. My head started to ache as I fall back on the bed again. Arching my back, I tried to stand up and I did succeeded. I looked at the door that was inches away from me. Reaching for the knob, I tried to open it but it was lock.  
  
"Let me out! Please! Someone help me!" I cried, banging the door over and over again. But it was no use. It was as if I was alone at that moment, and I was. I sighed in defeat and slump my back against the wall. "Where am I? and how did I get in here?" I asked myself tilting my head up the ceiling.  
  
I walked towards the red curtains and slided it off a little so that I could see a view of outside. I didn't know it was night already. I don't even remember anything that I did the past hours..or maybe past days. I looked clearly and saw many trees, the idea of being in an old creepy mansion that is located in the forest came up to me. And I was absolutely right, I was there, in that kind of place, right now. I slightly shivered from the thought of vampires but I shrugged it away and sat on the edge of the large queen sized bed. But suddenly, the door bursts open and a man that I never saw in years just came by. Seto Kaiba....  
  
He glared at me as if I did something wrong, but I new he was always like that, even in the battle city, battle ship, and altacraz duel tower. So I wasn't much surprised, but I did felt sad. "So," he spoke freely in a loud calm voice, "You are already awake." I nodded my head as he frowned and moved closer to me. I backed up but he didn't continue walking, he just stood still and looked at me.  
  
"Now," he started with his eyes staring at me, deep blue, "You know that I have become a vampire..." I gasped at what he said but he looked at me confusedly, then suddenly, memories began to flash into my mind. Then I remembered everything that had happened that night. I looked at him and carefully nodded my head with a small tone, "Yes.." I mumbled. He gritted his teeth and banged his fists.  
  
"And I will get revenge on your brother!" he scolded as I looked at him with fear and confusion. My brother hasn't done anything to him, why would he be mad at Onichan. Sure they have fought a lot, but Onichan never considered that as a fight fight kind of thing. He gets ticked off but he can calm down. I tilted my head and glanced at him, "Why?" I asked, "Onichan didn't do something to you.." I explained simply but he laughed sadistically at my explanation. Was it that poor?  
  
"Yes little Shizuka," he replied as I gasped, he raised my chin, though I didn't even see him move from his distance, and now his so near me, "Don't be frightened, I will just kill your brother....because.." just then his voice trailed off, he wanted to leave me hanging but I didn't want that. So I asked again, "Because what? Kaiba, please tell me.." He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The vampire that turned me into a vampire like himself was actually hunting for your dog brother, but instead, he accidentally went into my office room, hungry for a human's blood. I thought at first that it was an old hag dressed in a Halloween costume, 'freak' I thought, but then he suddenly bit me with his 2 sharp fangs then made me suck his blood." he explained as he continued to go on, "Then, he told me that he was actually hunting for your stupid dog brother but he said that I would be a fine one. So I just realized that I had become a blood sucking immortal. And I plan revenge on your brother.." he stopped then glared at me with those two piercing colbat blue eyes, "Now, do you understand?!" he shouted. As much as I was terrified, I fought back.  
  
"NO! No I don't! My brother has nothing to do with this Kaiba!" I screamed standing up, I looked at him as hot tears filled my eyes, "It was that vampire's fault and now your gonna kill my brother because of him?!" I asked in a screaming voice. He blinked then smirked at me. Standing up, he placed his two cold hands on my shoulder as he moved his lips near my ear. "Yes....i want to kill your brother..And you will help me.." he whispered in a very evil tone as I shivered from the coldness of the air that sourrounded us.  
  
"You-You can't make me go on kill my own brother!" I shouted defensively at how he told me his plan. I cannot ever kill my own brother. Kaiba has turned into a major devil, I wanted to help him but I was too scared to even get close to him.  
  
I know that he is mean and all that when he was still human. But he was mean for certain stuff, he was silent and strict, and he was cold. That was the mean Kaiba, but this Kaiba that I faced now wasn't like that. This was different. He turned into Satan, and he wanted to kill people. It was just so rude.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked in a wicked tone that can send shivers up to your spine. "Are..you? Scared..little shizuka?" I shivered on his cold touch. His chin at the back of my shoulder. I heard him laugh like a maniac, as I whimpered in fear. Haven't you heard the story of Daniel...?" I gulped and looked at him with my eyes wide. "N-No..." I stuttered. He smirked and let go of me. Stepping away, he closed the light as I screamed. It was dark and I can barely see anything. And then he started he's scary wicked story.  
  
"Hi, my name is Daniel, I am a little boy, I died five years ago tonight, I was murdered by man who went crazy and stabbed me five times, that man was my father, I have possessed the person who is typing this for me, if you don't send this to 20 people in 10 minutes, to tell people about my story, then the next time u look into your doorway I will be there with the knife I was killed with, or I will crawl into your bed tonight with the knife, I have long black hair and red eyes, I am wearing a tattered dress... remember...20 people in 10 minutes....." he laughed again and smiled at me, that wickedly devilish smile. "I sent that to you in the aol chatting, and you never sent it to people...and you know what Daniel said.....if you didn't send it to people and tell about his story..he'll kill you!" he said mockingly.  
  
I couldn't take the fear anymore, I was so scared, so scared I could barely speak, so frightened that I could barely move, so terrified that I could barely look at him, and so startled that I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes and looked at Kaiba. "Please..Kaiba please no more! Please stop!" I begged out of nowhere, suddenly the lights turned on and he began to move in front of me with a struck of light. He was so fast I didn't even see him move at his still distance.  
  
He carefully leaned forward to me and brushed his cold lips against mine. My eyes grew wide at the sudden outburst of the hot kiss he gave me. He didn't enter his tongue inside my mouth, but I still felt the hotness of the kiss. It was cold but it was fiery, I moaned silently but he didn't stop, I then liked the way his lips met mine, and as I felt that feeling, he began to stop. He smirked at me and spoke, "Why do humans deny the fact that they want something?" he asked with evil tone, "Hmm...so you did like the kiss, didn't you? Little Shizuka..." I bit my lip in pure embarrassment. He laughed again, he looked at me straight in the eyes and I looked at him with regret. Stroking my hair, he gave a wickedly evil smile and led me to the bed that has satin red sheets.  
  
"You need sleep, I'll be here and plan about your brother's death...." he whispered as I gave a faint frown. Suddenly, I laid my head down, looking at him, I blinked and smiled at Kaiba, but he returned a soft grunt.  
  
"Im going to stay here," he said looking outside the window, I looked at him confusingly and was about to say something but he quickly cut me off. "Because, this is my room, and I want to make sure you won't escape me Little Shizuka." I left my mouth in a small "o" and nodded to sleep.  
  
#####Kaiba's POV######  
  
I regretted the fact that I wanted to see this angel sleep, that was my excuse for wanting to stay there. "Because this is my room and I want to make sure you wont escape?"....i laughed at my own remarks and whispered to myself, "What a lame excuse..."  
  
I turned my head once I felt that she was asleep, I hesitated to move forward but then my legs just bought me towards her. I stared at the angel's beauty and I shook my head in defined unsatisfactory. 'Waste of my time' I thought, once more, glancing a her. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was sleeping in peace and I was, well, I was in pain right now. I lost everything that I owned, specially my own little brother, Mokuba. My company, my power, my name, my brother, and my title. It was a disgrace to be ever turned into a stupid blood sucking fiend. I never believed those nonsense once. When the rumors were roaming, I never believed even a tiny bit of it, people must be crazy, I thought back then And now I thought I was crazy, to be turned into a vampire? It wasn't in my list of goals.  
  
'And it was because of that Mutt! Jounouchi!' I said mentally as I took one step closer to the girl, Shizuka. She was as beautiful as a princess, and a mutt like Jou wouldn't be related to a well-mannered girl like this one. Too obviously different. I looked at her, breathing silently, pink soft lips slight open, pale rosy cheeks covered with soft scented auburn hair. She was delicate, and I was fierce. I knew she feared me, and I liked it How she trembled in my palm, how she looked at me with fear in her crystal green eyes, and how her lips met mine. Too innocent, too naïve, too sweet, and too beautiful. Exactly what a vampire want he's queen to be.  
  
But I had more better plans for this foolish mortal girl. I plan to keep her and plan my revenge on the worthless mutt. And that's where I draw the line. After my revenge on the mutt I will destroy this pitiful young lady I kidnapped, and that's just it. I don't plan on keeping her and I never will. Such a pitiful creature. Actually there are advantages on being a vampire myself. I'm immortal, I'm superior, I have powers..dark magical powers to be more cynical. So there you go, some advantages, but there are also dis advantages. Like that I cannot go in the sunlight. Who ever said that garlic and cruxifixes work against us is plain crazy, they must be punished for such foolish reasoning.  
  
"Hmmm....." I whispered trying to think of some better things. But no plan came to enter my head. This is too simple to be true, kidnapping them mutt's sister, killing the mutt, then destroying his sister. and not only that, I also can destroy the pathetic Yuugi Motou. I know that his friends are the most important things in his life, and I could destroy that by destroying Jounouchi and Shizuka. of course, I also wanna kill that Mazaki girl. I'm beginning to wonder how the world can survive with all her foolish and pathetic friendship speeches, but I would plan on killing her first rather than Jounouchi, but I have to stick to the plan so that it would work out just perfectly. And that's how it goes.  
  
"Easy killing," I said to myself looking at the outside territory. This mansion I was living at was perfectly anile to myself and to other vampires. but I was selfish as ever, and I plan on keeping I just to myself, I do not age therefore I can still make money, besides, I don't have to pay for electricity neither for food. there's always blood out there, and I plan on drinking every last inch of them, no drops allowed.  
  
I looked tat he girl as she moved a little, turning her back, she gave a faint cry. she seemed to be in pain but I dare not do anything to her. such a disgrace, and I never would've help her. Maybe I would, but it would be because of my plan for the mutt. Suddenly, the door bursts open and 3 man in hoods came inside. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist but I tried to remain calm. They looked at me with one eye and I began to freeze. They seem to be angry, yes, those are the elder vampires, and I'm wondering why they'd come for me, I left them alone in their own dark world, so they should leave me alone in my own sadistic world full with hatred and revenge. The first man spoke to me in an old English language, too bland.  
  
"Thou shall not defy thy rules of thy clan," he mentioned motioning the girl on the bed. He quirked and eyebrow and frowned, almost in a disgusting way, well, I do must agree, it was disgusting. "What did thou do?!" he scolded glaring at me. 'God this vampire can glare,' I thought as I forgot how he can even read minds, I smirked, 'But not good as me...' As I thought of those things, his frown deepened.  
  
"I plan on using her," I said in a sarcastic way. It was then when I tried to shot back on the elders, and it was forbidden for anyone to do that. But I'm not afraid of such old hags! Shout all they want I won't flinch on how they do. "And that is why I kept her." I smirked at how they look, such poor hags. They don't even look like to be respected, so why would I? I am a respected CEO of the multi billionare company, Kaiba Corporation. And I never need to respect anyone, they should respect me.  
  
"Thou defy the clan?!!!" the second one shouted in anger, fiery passion ne? "Thou have disgraced thy clan!" I raised an eyebrow as he was ready to cast that dark spell on me. "Tnatsni aisenma" (a/n: yeah..uh..don't ask me where I got that! I was just typing!) But he was stoopped by the third elder, probably he was the youngest of all. "Thy will be back for Thou punishment," he said as they disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Ha! Do what you want! My plan won't be stopped!" I scolded banging my fist unto the wall as I took one last glance at the young little princess that was lying peacefully in my own soft bed.  
  
######Motou Residence######  
  
The doorbell rang for hundreds of times, continuously, as Yuugi drowsily went down to open the door. "Coming! Hold on will ya!" he shouted, surely so that who ever is ringing the bell could hear. It stopped as Yuugi turned the knob, opening the door. He saw an exhausted Jounouchi on the door, crying? Yuugi's eyes widened and shook his friend. "Jou! What happened to you?!!!" he asked in a worried tone as Jounouchi slumped and shook his friend.  
  
"Yuugi! You have to help me!!" he shouted looking at Yuugi desperately, yeah, he was desperate for help right now and Yuugi can help him in time's of need. "Shizuka!" he shouted again as Yuugi led him in and sat him on the soft sofa to listen to him. He tried to calm him down and bit his lip.  
  
"Jou! Calm down...now, tell me, what's the problem?" Yuugi asked in a worry as he looked at his friend. He knew it was urgent and he felt something weird, that something had happened that was considering the rumors, and he was right. Jou nodded then spoke. "Shizuka is missing, Yuugi, I've searched everywhere." he explained as Yuugi gasped and he choked out a small sob of defeat. Yuugi frowned at his friend and looked at Yami with curiosity. Yami sighed and looked at his aibou. "Yuugi, ask Jou if he had tried to ask everyone." Yuugi nodded then asked Jou what he was asked to do. He nodded then cried again, "Yes, Yuugi, I have tried calling all of her friends, our friends, everybody even in the streets, it's just too impossible.." he explained to the little guy.  
  
"Did you find any clues in he room that was un usual, Jou?" Yami asked looking seriously at the whole case. Jou nodded solemnly and twitched his head.  
  
"I..I found..black feather, and blood...on the floor..." he replied quite sadly. Yuugi gasped in fear and shock at what his friend said. So he was right after all, and it was too shocking to be true.  
  
######Yuugi's POV#####  
  
My eyes widened at the whole thing. Same black feathers and blood on the floor, those were the same things that happened to Kaiba and to the other people. But there was one more thing that frightened me. It wasn't exactly the same like the others too. The other people, still had their dead bodies on the floor where the incident happened. But the similar thing about how Shizuka vanished is that with Kaiba's mysterious disappearance. Kaiba's body was gone while the other incidents, the body was there, and s was Shizuka's. Her body wasn't there.  
  
Which I thought of one thing. Maybe Kaiba and Shizuka isn't dead. I knew all of this madness would affect my friends sooner or later, but I never imagined that this vampires would target Shizuka, of all the people, I really never expected this to happen. But one thing that intrigued me more was that I knew Shizuka was fond of all the rumors, I knew that she was thinking the same that I was, only that she was shy to admit that she wanted to believe it. I just knew it very well.  
  
'Aibou...What does this mean?'  
  
'Mou Hitori no Boku?...I don't know..it's just too hard..'  
  
'But, why Shizuka?'  
  
'Maybe.maybe because she also was fond of this things...'  
  
'True..so? what are we suppose to do?'  
  
'Just pray and hope she's okay..'  
  
'Do we have to call the police?'  
  
'No need...we have to investigate ourselves'  
  
'I see...but I'm here when u need help..'  
  
'Thanks,... Mou Hitori no Boku..'  
  
I looked at my friend, Jou, who was sitting there, quietly sobbing. I knew very well that he loved her sister so dearly, and I want to help him, so I spoke. "Jou.." I started as he looked at me, "I think the rumors are true..." I said, trying to explain the fact that it has happened to Shizuka. He stared at me but the he suddenly bursts out in tears.  
  
"Shizuka! I need to save her! Yuugi...please..." he begged falling on the floor, helplessly. I bent down to him and I smiled, a genuine smile I gave. "I will help you jou, you're my friend, and so is Shizuka," I said as he hugged me tight. I love my friends and I will help them, no matter what it takes.  
  
"I will call the others to come Jou," I said dialing the phone numbers of the other. We waited for ten minutes, and they have finally arrived. Each of the, wearing a curious face, specially Anzu and Honda. "What happened! Jou?!" Anzu asked tears flowing down her face, she looked at Jou as tears burst out again. "Jou! We will help you find your sister, and I promise..she's fine..i promise," Anzu said putting a hand on Jou's shoulder as a comfort. Jou flashed a faint smile but then frowned again.  
  
I smiled at how we helped each other, we are friends and we will help each other throught thick and thin, that's what makes our friendship bond more tight. "I will also help bro," Honda added giving a strong smile and a thumbs up. "Thanks guys..i owe ya one.." Jou stated looking a lot lighter this time.  
  
I know that it would be hard, but they seem to think of it as so easy.....  
  
#####End of chapter2#####  
  
clyde007: please review!  
  
clyde: yah...  
  
clyde007: ok..yeah, so byebye  
  
clyde: one more important thing! Check out my aibou's site! It's in her profile. (homepage) it has edited pictures of setoandserenity. she placed them together  
  
clyde007: yeah, so please check it out 


	3. How a Vampire kills

clyde007: chapter 3...  
  
clyde: she got into a fight!  
  
clyde007: shut up u mofo  
  
clyde: see?  
  
clyde007: yeah, just read and review  
  
clyde: how come they think of ur story as scary??  
  
clyde007: I dunno #shrugs#  
  
##########How a Vampire kills##########  
  
The sun shone brightly at the bright deep blue sky. Shizuka straightened up and stretched a bit, drowsily, she smiled at the morning sun and to the birds who sang by. Carefully, she went out of bed and walked towards the window, opening it to feel the soft breeze of the wind. Aimlessly, it gently passed her face and moved a little of her hair. She gave a genuine smile to the birds that stood before her, near the window. They seem happy and so was she, though she quite forgot she was still a prisoner of the mansion, and she was captivated by Seto Kaiba. Shizuka sighed and gave a faint smile, stretching her hands outside the window, the birds gently stayed on her soft hands.  
  
"You are so lucky," she said mentioning the birds that was on her hand, "You are free to do anything you want my little friends," she added, quite sadness in her voice. The birds stopped singing as soon as they noticed this.  
  
Tears rolled down her soft cheeks but she still managed to smile every once in a while, not to mention a very sweet smile she gave, still, no one could see it, only the birds. They were free and they were happy, while she was there, alone and sad. She pinned for her brother and friends, but she didn't want them to go near since it was too dangerous. Specially at the fact that Kaiba wants to kill Jounouchi. Just thinking about the plan gave her shivers. Soon, footsteps were heard and Kaiba came in. Birds were still singing as she turned around to see his face. A small smirk played on it.  
  
"Talking to the birds ne? Little Shizuka?" he said mockingly. Taking a step forward, his smirk didn't fade, and Shziuka's heart kept on pounding in a fats pace. "I guess your really desperate to even talk to birds, how pitiful is that?" Again, he showed a small smirk, and with a flash of light, he was beside Shizuka, his palms open, and on it was the bird's head. His mouth with blood dripping out, and feathers flew out.  
  
She stared at his palm, her one and only friend now was dead. Her friend's head on the vampire's palm. She stared blankly, her face fell, tears uncontrollably poured as he licked his lips. "Aww...Poor little bird...it's head got cut off..." he said sheepishly. And he grungefully crushed it like a pawn in his palm. She sank on the floor, her hands shaking, her hair on her face.  
  
Shizuka lowered her head down and chewed on her bottom lip. She choked out a small sob as he smirked at her. "Why are you like this?" she asked looking back at him with a sad gaze. Her eyes met his, soft crystal green met icy blue waves. He kept silent, and she also did. She looked at him, stared at her, they were both lost at each others gaze. "Kaiba, you are a monster..." she whispered narrowing her eyes as tears gently rolled down. But he just stared, stared at her, smirking softly, that's what he did. "I am a monster aren't i?..." he said mockingly. Leaning against the wall, he laughed a bit and pointed at Shziuka. "You..You are too innocent to even know what we do..." She shifted her gaze to the window, the light of the sun glowed upon his face.  
  
"You are a vampire now," Shizuka said looking at the sun, "Why don't you burn in the sun light?" again, he laughed at this question. of course she knew it was stupid, but she wanted to know why. Though he refused to speak at first, he did, "Fairy tales? You've read it that vampires burn in sun light? How pathetic." She gave a small gasp and he knew she was scared. Only that he needed to wait to use her.  
  
"You are a monster Kaiba!" she shot back looking angrily at the vampire, she stood up, her hands shaking with anger. "You were human and now you kill human! How can you do such a cruel thing?! Kaiba!" With her words, his face grew serious, he was pissed now, and it wasn't good.  
  
"Do not EVER judge me u mortal woman!" Walking towards her, he lifted her chin, surely to make eye contact with her, "You don't know who you are against."  
  
"Wrong! Kaiba! I know you are cold and mean, but I knew you would never hurt somebody like this!" she said sobbing heavily, tears, still gushing down her pale rosy cheeks. "What has happened to you?..." He gritted his teeth, surely now too much pissed.  
  
"What happened to me?! What happened to me is your brother's fault!" e hissed followed by a soft mumble. She stared at him, her tears still rolling freely through her soft rosy cheeks. Closing her eyes, Shizuka opened her soft lips and reached for Kaiba's soft face. She looked at him, deep into his eyes, deep into his soul, and there he felt comfort of what he never felt before. The warmth of her soft angelic hands, her sweet sweet smile, and her crystal green eyes that shows oh so kindness and angelness. She was a true angel.  
  
"Kaiba...." she whispered softly, smiling at him. He cursed under his breath. "Go..Go away!" he stuttered, making sure of not making any eye contact to the fallen one. He smirked again, now he has something in mind. He was Seto Kaiba, and he will be tough if needed be. And he will show no mercy to those who are not obligated.  
  
"It's feeding time...." he said looking at her. Shizuka gasped, what did he mean by 'feeding time' ? Truly it was terrifying. He smirked at her reaction and gave her a slight whisper of air which gave her shivers. He smirked again, this time, much evil. "Come on now," he urged Shizuka outside. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't resist. There was a certain aura that she couldn't resist. Vampires can be very sly and sadistic, also they have the power to control someone by looking at them, straight in their eyes, and that is what he did. "Y..yes.." she said in a muffled tone, barely heard by him. Kaiba stood still and gave a sharp look at the girl below them. She has dark brunette hair and light blue eyes. Shizuka stared at the girl walking, as Kaiba licked his lips with favor. "A nice catch I see..." he said sadistically as she tugged his shirt.  
  
"Wh-what are u going to do to that girl?" she asked in a whisper, a tone of fear was in her voice. And Kaiba liked it, how she feared him, he really liked it. "She would be a good dinner for us vampires..." was his reply. Her deep chocolate eyes widened in shock as tears dwelled up in her eyes. She never knew that this would happen, and also not that she would witness it. Hearing all of the rumors, she had the idea that Kaiba would eat her or drink her blood to death, and that is what she didn't want to see.  
  
"Kaiba..no, don't..." she pleaded barely noticing that the girl below was her friend. "Don't you recognize your dearest friend, little Shizuka?" he asked leaning closer to her. "Friend..?" Shizuka looked deeply at the girl and laid back a muffled gasp. Yes, she was Anzu, Anzu Mazaki, Shizuka's bestfriend. And she knew that Kaiba was planning to do something bad to her , not only that, he can be sadistic..  
  
Yes, Anzu Mazaki. Shizuka treated her more than a friend, she treated her as a sister, and she wouldn't let her be in any danger, even if it means fighting the vampire himself. But at that moment Kaiba was licking his lips, and she was too frightened to move. "Kaiba..please..stop this.." he smirked again, a playful devilish smirk it was. And now she was more than scared, she was shivering.  
  
Shizuka looked down at her, tears rolling down her soft cheeks, he smirked, she cried, he laughed, she sobbed. Her sadness and sorrow is his entertainment and fun. "Anzu! Run!" Shizuka shouted out from nowhere. Her eyes widened, what had she done, what has gotten into her? Kaiba clenched his fists and growled at her pushing her up against the wall, her feet hanging, his strong firm grip of hand on her neck, choking her.  
  
"You stupid dumb bitch!" he cussed, his hands still on her, and she, gasping for air, was now whimpering. Anzu looked up, out of curiosity, and as she did, she screamed. Her eyes wide with fear, and Shizuka giving her a faint smile. "Shi-Shizuka!!!!" she whimpered running towards her, denying the fact that there was a vampire right in front of her.  
  
"Let her go! Let her go you worthless piece of shit!!!" Anzu screamed, pushing him away. "No! Anzu! Run! He'll kill u!" Whimpering in fear, Shizuka closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. "Please," she begged, "Please Kaiba, don't hurt my friend."  
  
Anzu's eyes widened and her mouth wide open. "Se-Seto Ka-Kaiba..." she stuttered looking all confused and worried. At the same time, shocked. It has been 3 full years that Kaiba has been missing, it was normal to act like that. Though Anzu has a crush on Kaiba for a long time, and Shizuka knows it. "Kaiba, oh my gosh! I am so glad to see you!" she said running towards him, a big hug, and a glare at her. "Why didn't you tell me your with him, Shizuka?!!" she asked angrily. "Anzu! He is not a mortal!" Shizuka explained, worry in her light sweet voice. He smirked and leaned over Anzu. "Mazaki....did you ever know that I like you?" he asked slyly. Anzu blushed but gave a small giggle while he led her to the bench and left Shizuka in the corner.  
  
Kaiba trailed small kisses over Anzu's neck as she gave small giggles of fun. He smirked and soon digged his fangs over her neck. Screaming and struggling in pain, Anzu cried out and Shizuka gasped. She ran towards them and grabbed Kaiba. "Stop!!!Stop!!!" she screamed looking at her friend, "Kaiba stop hurting Anzu!!!!" Again, he gave a smirk and stopped his sucking, she looked at him, her eyes blank, then to her friend who was in his arms, blood all over. "A-Anzu...." she whispered shaking her friend. "No...Kaiba..what have you done?..." Crying softly, Shizuka sank to the floor, sobbing and screaming.  
  
"Poor little Shizuka," he said. "And now, for the final thing to do." Kaiba walked over Anzu's dead body and took out a long sharp katana blade. Shizuka stared at it with fear, and with a blink of an eye, Anzu's head rolled over her. "Hm...isn't that a masterpiece?" he asked sadistically. He smirked again, picking up the Anzu's head and wrapping it in a coat, leaving the Anzu's body near the bench. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Shizuka screamed, tears spreading out, her heart aching in pain. "Kaiba! Oh My God!!! KAIBA!! What have you done?!!!!!!" She stared blankly, freaking out, she stood up and gave him strong punches on the chest, struggling, she sobbed. "Too weak..." he whispered looking down at her.  
  
"She deserved it anyway." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and sorrow. "No! No! No! You are wrong! No Body has the right to take some one else's life!!! Not you, not any body!!!" she screamed. True to what she said, but he ignored it. "She is a slut, a bitch, a whore, a hoe, and a freak." he dissed. "Anzu is my best friend. Almost like a sister! How can you kill her?! Mostly, how can u cut her head off??...Kaiba..?!!!" And there Kaiba stood aimlessly, he didn't say a word or so. He kept silent.  
  
"Kaiba...revenge, is nothing, if u killed her, nothing will be solved..." she whispered.  
  
#####Motou Residence####  
  
"Yuuugggiiiii!!!!" Jou shouted running down the stairs with a news paper on his hand. Jumping out of the rail, he plopped down the sofa and scrolled the paper down to make his friend see it. Pointing at the image, Yugi gasped and stared at it for a while before freaking out into oh-dark-hell- of-doom. "Oh...Oh...Oh...My..God..." Yugi stuttered, his huge wide purple eyes fulled with curiousness and fear. "This has been too much," he whispered looking at Jou. He nodded and sighed deeply.  
  
"Yugi?..." Jou whispered, his bangs falling down from his face, a small frown occurred. Looking at him, he gave a small smile, "What is it Jou?" he asked removing the paper. "Who-Who do u think that person on the paper is?..." Trembling, jou fell into tears, his face buried in his hands. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to be tough. Yea, the paper has an image of a girl without a head near the park on the benches.  
  
The police had found the body, but not the head, though they did see a knife covered in blood, and two holes on the victim's neck. Also, the police had a hint of black feathers, which is one of the mysteries again. They found strands of brunette hair on the ground, and a black magician girl card. "This isn't Shizuka, Jou, don't worry..." Yugi explained.  
  
"Yugi!!" Honda shouted from the kitchen. Walking out, he sat down beside the two people and handed Yugi a box. "What is this?" he asked staring at it. Honda shrugged and tossed it over to Yugi. It was a medium sized box with a red tie and a note. "There's a note Yug' Read it," Jou urged pulling it out. He nodded and tagged the note, it says: Yugi Motou, this is a gift from a certain friend whom you knew, I hope you like it and enjoy; Yours –Alucard-.  
  
Yugi gave a look while Honda and Jou exchanged looks. He raised an eyebrow and leaned over, "Alucard?..." Yugi whispered. As he was ready to untie the ribbon, a voice came out. 'Yugi, are you sure about this?'  
  
'Mou Hitori no Boku?'  
  
'Yugi...'  
  
'Why? Is something wrong with this?'  
  
'Alucard...Dracula..'  
  
'A vampire!!!'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'But..Impossible..'  
  
'Hmm....yes..'  
  
'I-I will open it...'  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and set the box on the table while carefully untying the ribbon. They all looked curious, and when the ribbon got loose, they were all speechless. Yugi, who was shaking in fear and anger, was shocked by the whole thing, his wide eyes filled with tears, and his lips, bleeding from how he bit them out of anger. Jou who was standinge next to him sunked to the floor, crying heavily. Yes, it was their friend, their friend's head. "Anzu?..Anzu!!!!!!" Yugi shouted banging his fists on the table which knocked it out. Anzu's head rolled over him. "Yu-Yu-Yugi..." Jou stuttered staring blankly at him. "Alucard...ALUCARD! U WILL PAY! WHO EVER YOU ARE!! YOU WILL PAY...you will be avenged..Anzu..i promise..." Yugi shouted, tears bursting out. "Yugi..anzu was?...was the girl in the picture...." Jou whispered as he trembled.  
  
###OWARI chap 3###  
  
clyde: how was it?  
  
clyde007: corny? I know...  
  
clyde: sorry  
  
clyde007: but please review. 


	4. A Demon, Vampire, Angel, and a Kiss

clyde: Oh yeah whatever  
  
clyde007: gave ya 2 weeks to vote...2 weeks I think.  
  
clyde: so..er, the other characters would be added  
  
clyde007: but, of course, there's still another story, "A love of an angel" for the one's who voted only for Kaiba.  
  
clyde: so...there  
  
REMEMBER: SHIZUKA and SERENITY ARE TWO PEOPLE. SHIZUKA IS THE REINCARNATION OF SERENITY!!! AND THIS WILL STILL END AS A SETOXSHIZUKA!!! OKAY?!  
  
####It all starts here####  
  
Sitting at the edge of the balcony's rail, Kaiba sighed and muttered stupid stuff on how he kidnapped the mutt's sister. He knew it was the only way to get back at the mutt for how it was his fault he became that way, but he either feels something strong for the Wheeler girl, or just a connection. "What am I doing?.." he whispered to himself as strong wind past through his face.  
  
"What the hell was that?.." he thought out loudly as he jumped of the rail and examined the air and the sky.   
  
Something was wrong, and he didn't like whatever it was. Twitching his eyes, he narrowed it as he bent down the floor to see a flock of black feathers flew, it came from the air through the balcony's floor. "Show yourself," he commanded, a hint of that he is pissed by it, "Mikael!"  
  
A short laugh was heard as a guy with black hair came. He smirked, his dark flaming crystal red eyes were amazing, seductive and sharp. He has long black hair pulled up in a low tie behind his back, like a pony tail, but tied low. His hair were like black satin sheets, shiny and wavy like silk. He was wearing a black coat, black tight shirt with metal, black leather pants, and some black leather cuffs and a choker.  
  
"You haven't changed since we last left you, Seto." he mocked as his black wings disappeared.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kaiba gave him a death glare as he only laughed at this. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, still examining the surroundings, "Zaphikiel! Show yourself!" he shouted, very pissed at how they were playing with him. Again, a playful laugh was heard, and there came a guy with silver hair. His hair was long and flowing silver, silver silk that is. It was like the moon light, and he has light blue-green eyes that were full of mystery. White thick wings draw against his back, but as he settled down, they disappeared.  
  
He was wearing a black fitted long sleeved shirt, they were silk. Black leather pants that has metal bands below, leather cuffs on both wrists and on both arms, and of course a choker that has a silver cross on it. He seems more lighter than the black winged demon, that is because he was a fallen one. Now, a smirk played on his lips, "I sense a human's presence, Seto." Again Kaiba felt angry by them calling him by his first name, but he knew they hate him as well as he hates them.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense," Kaiba said, his face forward, "What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
There was an odd silence for a minute before Zaphikiel, the fallen angel, spoke. It started three years ago when Kaiba, Mikael, and Zaphikiel had met. They found him lying on the pavement just after he had been turned into a vampire, and well, they just took him in and did some explaining.  
  
"Well..." Zaphikiel started glaring at Mikael, "I was a fallen angel, because I did something wrong that made God angry, and Mikael here is a demon who made an agreement with satan. But Kaziel, the leader and king of the underworld, has been angered due to a woman named Serenity." he said, explaining just part of the whole truth that they were there.  
  
Kaiba grunted and gave them a look, "What do I have to do with this Kaziel and this Serenity?! I am living by myself, alone, in here!" he shouted, making clear that he has no intentions of wanting more information of the things they said.  
  
Zaphikiel began to laugh and gave Mikael a playful hit while he just smirked, "Living alone?" Zaphikiel asked, "Somehow I doubt that! I sense human flesh in here!" he said, teasingly trying to make it open that Kaiba was with somebody.  
  
Grunting in frustration, Kaiba hit the wall hardly. The demon sighed, "You see, we need your help on this one. Either we like it or not. Zakiel is very powerful, thus, If he succeeds in getting his Serenity back, they, the underworld, will rule heaven and hell." he explained, looking seriously at the laughing Kaiba.  
  
"You, Me? Me help you?" Kaiba asked mockingly as he laughed again. This made the two uneasy. Making a fireball in his hand, Mikael shot one at Kaiba, but he missed. Now, he gave a serious face. "There is no way I am going to help you."  
  
"You have to," Zaphikiel said. "Because whatever you want to do, you cannot continue it because if Kaziel rules this world, heaven, and hell, he will forbid whatever is happening." Kaiba shot him a glare. "What shall I do then?" he asked, facing them fully. Mikael looked at him, then at Zaphikiel, "We need to find the reincarnation of Serenity."  
  
###Shizuka's POV###  
  
I woke up at the end of the night, back then I was in a deep sleep, but there was something inside that woke me up. Looking around the room, I stared at the window, only to see two people on the balcony. One with black hair, in a low tie, with dark seductive red eyes, while the other one has silver shiny hair, flowing like the moonlight, and has blue-green eyes. Both are dressed in black, and the other one I saw, opposite direction of them, was Kaiba.  
  
I was then confused by this, their face were all serious, and I was too scared to even come closer to the window and look at them more clearly. Staring, I just found myself blushing. Then I just noticed that the 3 of them were, hot? Kaiba, when he was mortal, every girl was crazy for him, except me of course, but only now did I noticed that he was very attractive.   
  
The other man with black hair and red eyes was quite attractive himself, his body was perfectly fit too. I then glanced a the guy with silver hair. He looks so romantic and so...so beautiful. Silver flowing hair, soft skin, and light blue-green eyes full of mystery, I was blushing non- stop.  
  
"Who are they?.." I asked myself. I changed my position, facing the mirror, I saw two yellow eyes staring at me, they were only eyes. I was speechless for a second, too scared to move or scream, but then I feel like it was getting closer, I have no choice, so I screamed, loud enough.  
  
"Kaibaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
####Balcony###  
  
A scream was heard as the conversation of the three people were cut. Kaiba's name was heard as Zaphikiel and Mikael stood alerted. "What was that?!" they shouted in union, facing the direction of where the scream came. Kaiba changed position, he look around, very worried. He knew that it was Shizuka who screamed, mostly his name.  
  
He was worried about her, though he doesn't know why. "It's her!" he shouted as he ran towards corridor to corridor. Hallway to hallway, and he finally reached her room. Turning the doorknob, he hesitated at first. Something was wrong, he can feel it, and he was too scared to find out what happened to her.  
  
"Who was that?" Zaphikiel asked, looking at Kaiba. He didn't gave any answer, he just unlocked the door and opened it. Kaiba stared at Shizuka, who has her clothes ripped apart, a blanket only to cover her.  
  
A shadow was heading towards her, sharp claws ready to cut her into pieces, but Kaiba quickly threw I fireball over which turned the shadow into ashes.  
  
###Kaiba's POV###  
  
I stood there, the two other were at my back. I stared at her for a while, the pieces of her clothing were all ripped apart. She pulled the covers over to her whole body as I blushed a bit and turned away. Mikael and Zaphikiel were staring at her too. I wanted to kill them at that time, but as I tried to make a move, they swiftly moved towards her and looked at her closely, their eyes wide.  
  
"Princess Serenity?!!!" they both shouted in union which made her tremble and close her eyes. I glared at the two of them.  
  
"No!" I said, "She's not Serenity, her name is Shizuka! Your looking for the wrong person!" She looked at me, fear in her eyes. She was afraid by these two people.  
  
###Normal POV###  
  
Shizuka pulled the covers further more as the two stared at her. Examining her face, she blushed hard as Kaiba felt jealous by how close they are getting to her. Suddenly, Mikael closed his eyes and stood straight up. "She is Princess Serenity's reincarnation..." he whispered as he bowed down before her.  
  
Shizuka gave a confused look at Mikael then her brows lowered, "Please stand up," she whispered, "Don't bow to me, I am not a princess." Zaphikiel lifted his head, he was still close to her face. She looked at him as Zaphikiel blushed a bit. Backing up, he bowed his head. "Forgive my rudeness, your majesty."  
  
Shziuka shook his head, standing up, she tied the covers over her to keep cover of her body. Then he bent towards them and flashed a bright cheerful smile. "Stand up," she said looking at both of them, "I am just a normal person, you have mistaken me for someone else." A smirk swept across Mikael's face as he stood up and leaned towards her.  
  
"No," he replied, staring deep at her crystal green eyes. "You are truly her, her reincarnation."  
  
Zaphikiel stood up and glanced at her, "You have green eyes and fiery hair like the princess. You truly are her." he explained as Kaiba grunted.  
  
Facing them, Kaiba moved infront and spoke, "I got her first, and I need to use her for revenge," he said glaring at both Zaphikiel and Mikael, "She is mine." At that word, Shizuka blushed deeper as Mikael returned his death glare.  
  
"Yours?" he asked, "She is not yours, she actually is married to Kaziel." She gave a small gasp as Kaiba cussed over.  
  
Despite the fact that he said he would only use her, he said that she was his. He knew he was jealous on how close they had stared over her face, but he won't EVER admit it. Kaiba grunted and shoved his hands inside his pockets.  
  
"Who is Kaziel? Who is Serenity? Please...and who are you?" Shizuka asked. Curious of who all the people they were talking about was. She was completely clueless.  
  
Zaphikiel took a step forward and gave a slight bow, "I am Zaphikiel, the fallen Angel." he said as Shizuka raised an eyebrow. He gave a slight smirk, knowing that she was confused.  
  
Taking a step backward, Mikael bowed down a bit, "And I am Mikael, the demon." Looking at them, Shizuka closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"A vampire...a demon, and a fallen angel...I must be dreaming.." she whispered her knees gave out. Zaphikiel gently caught her and smiled. A smile with a mix of evil and good. Mikael and Kaiba glared, a death glare as he laid Shizuka down her bed, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
A blush crept on her face, but she returned a soft sweet smile that the three of them stared in awe. "She needs rest," Mikael said, "Let's go, Zaphikiel." he ordered as both left the room. Kaiba stared at Shizuka, who was laying down, smiling at him.  
  
Standing up, Shizuka got out of the bed, "What are you smiling at?" he asked coldly, a blush tingled a little.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you," she replied, as he walked towards him. Holding up the covers, she wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck and gave him a hug. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you, that shadow might've shred me into pieces.." she whispered softly, still hugging him. He stood still, not moving a muscle.  
  
He knew he wanted this, he never blushed nor showed any sign of emotion for how she acted. They were at that position for about 2 minutes, but it seemed to last like forever. Then she parted, a smile crept on her lips. Looking down, she blushed harder. There was an awkward silence before he did something.  
  
Something she never expected he would do, also, something that Kaiba would NEVER do. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed more, but he only came close and leaned forward. His lips near her neck, and her hot breathe gave her satisfaction. Trailing down, Kaiba nipped her neck with small kisses and licks. Shizuka gasped, both in surprise and pleasure.  
  
"K-Kaiba...." she moaned. He smirked and pulled her closer, hands on her waist and his lips still making small marks on her neck. He wanted to hear her say his name not with anger nor pity, he wanted to hear her say his name because of the pleasure he gave her. This was only the start, and either of them knew.  
  
He tilted her head and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled at first, but then gave up, knowing that his grip was too firm. She didn't like it at first, but as his tongue roamed around her mouth, she melted at the vampire's passionate kiss.  
  
She moaned again, "K-Kai-.." she didn't dare continue a word. She felt that she only wanted his touch. Her covers were sliding off, and soon she was completely naked. Kaiba smirked and looked at her as she flushed. He was suppose to control his feelings, but he can't control them anymore. He wanted her, only her, while she, she wanted him, but still unsure of what she really wanted.  
  
He stopped a bit and came close her ear, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...." he whispered. She was shocked by this, she felt happy, sad and terrified. And right after what he said, Kaiba smirked and gave her one last rough kiss before closing the door behind him.  
  
Shizuka stood there, shocked by the whole thing that just happened. She couldn't believe that Kaiba just told her that she was beautiful, mostly, she could not believe he kissed her like that. Lifting her hand, she carefully touched her lips and licked them. She blushed again, this time, with a smile. But her smile was of unsure happiness.  
  
'I cannot believe he just did that...'  
  
'Oh but he did...'  
  
'It felt...I don't know..'  
  
Snapping back to reality, Shizuka quickly grabbed the covers and wrapped herself around it. Kaiba saw her naked, and she either has to be embarrassed or pretend that nothing happened. Sighing deeply, she turned on the lights through the bathroom and faced the mirror. A gasp came as she looked at her lips. They were bleeding. And there were too many marks on her neck.  
  
"This is bad....oh...Kaiba what have you done...?"  
  
####OWARI####  
  
clyde: so? how was this chapter?  
  
clyde007: see? I was suppose to make it the way that Zaphikiel was the one to give Shizuka the first kiss  
  
clyde: but because she loves all of u, she made it to be Kaiba  
  
clyde007: please R&R!!!! 


End file.
